feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Revival100/Magimech Wars Chapter 3
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Sarah belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 3 Experimental Raiden woke alone in the living quaters, got ready and ate his breakfast left on the table, he then headed down to the hanger to find his team who were working on their mechs, the remains of Raiden's mech remained there burnt and destroyed beyond repair, he sighs sadly at the sight Sarah: Raiden, we all knew that your mech was destroyed beyond repair from yesterday Raiden: I knew that, but without a mech what am I to do? Sarah: well I pulled a few strings for you and cashed in a favour with the R&D team and well it's best you see for yourself A large vehicle with something the same hight as a mech covered in a tarp is wheeled in R&D Head: after all the hard work you've done, sacrificing your mech and a little arm twisting from Sarah, we couldn't just ignore the fact you're in need something a little extra special They then remove the tarp and reveal a new mech with quite the unique design, it has dark blue crystals all along it's body, armour crafted similar to a samurai and the swords were crafted and bared a similar design to a high end sword maker, Raiden looked at it and noticed right away that it was no run of the mill frame R&D Head: we've had this frame in devlopment for a long time now and it was never successfully tested and when Sarah came to us with a favour to ask earlier this morning, we had this frame in mind for you Raiden, this frame has what we call element particle resevoirs those are the crystals you see there, they let your elemential power flow directly through the mech's frame, for this mech is designed to gain a power boost directly from the pilot Raiden: I.... I don't know what to say thank you R&D Head: it should be us who should be thanking you, you gave us quite the research materials and we're more then greatful for it Sarah: what do ya say Raiden take your new mech for a test drive? Raiden: I think my mech needs a new name hmm I'm thinking.... the Lightning Blade Mech Dani: good name Sarah: alright team we're needed at 4 different locations, 4 map probes are destroyed in the north east south and the west all of us are needed to check them out and repair them, our mechs are have been fitted with probe repair kits just deploy them and leave the kits to do the probes to do the rest, also keep the repair kits guarded whiles't they go about repair the probes, any questions There are none Sarah: alright then let's move The team get into their mechs and launch Sarah: Raiden you go for the west probe, Dani east, Ameila and Omen south, I'll take north Raiden: understood Dani: on it Ameila: let's roll Omen: alright They fly to their locations and look at the destroyed probes, Raiden lands his mech and takes a look at the damage and speaks into his communication device Raiden: Sarah the probe looks destroyed here, how do I deploy the kit? Sarah: you need to get out your mech and hit the green power button leave the kit to do the rest Raiden: understood will get on it right away Raiden deploys the kit it detaches from his mech and unfolds getting to work in salvaging the probe and building a new one Raiden: kit deployed now returning to mech Sarah: keep that kit safe Raiden: underst.... Raiden was intrupted by something, Sarah tries to speak to him Sarah: Raiden come in do you read me? Raiden? Sarah: Dani, Omen, Amelia has Raiden contected any of you? Ameila: no, I've been trying to get a hold of him ever since that happened too Dani: same here Omen: can't reach him here either Sarah: we need to move to the western probe quickly They fly over in their mechs rushing towards Raiden's location, Raiden's communication device is destroyed and he is surrounded by giant mechanical ants and they attack with speed and orginastion, they cut him up quite badly, a smaller ants go onto his wounds and feed off of them, he shocks the smaller ones with his lightning powers but some crawl away, his swords clenched in his fists he fights even though the fight is one sided with the amount of ants compared to him, he still tries though, his mech reacts to this and it moves with him both syncing their moves with one another, this made the fight a little more fair both fought with speed and precision, the others soon show up providing back up, Dani sniping the ants, Omen freezing the ants,the ants soon thin out and become more managable, Ameila breaking the ants wide open and Sarah burning the ants, they notice Raiden and his mech moving as one Ameila: I never knew remote piloting could do that Sarah: that's not remote piloting that's full assimilation, where both machine and pilot work as one, keep up the pressure on the insectoid HUNTERS They soon finish up in defeating the ants and repairing the probes, they then return back to base and Raiden is rushed right to the medical station, his wounds are looked over and he has a few burnt out insectoid HUNTERS in them from when he shocked them, the doctor removes them carefully, his team are in the room with him, with Ameila helps out with patching him up Sarah: what happened to your comms device? Raiden: got destroyed Raiden fliches as disinfectant is put on his wounds Doctor: sorry about that Raiden: it's ok just stings a bit Dani: thank goodness you're alive Raiden: I'm just thankful you all came in time Ameila and the doctor begin to set to work in dressing the wounds Ameila: don't scare me again like that alright Raiden Raiden: I'll try not to mom They soon finish up Raiden then heads towards the door tiredly and in a bit of pain, Dani helps him and they all walk back to their quaters, once home Raiden is put in his bed to rest, the rest of the team then sit in the living room to talk Sarah: we're going to need to upgrade our mechs majorly They all nod in agreement Omen: there's no doubt about it our mechs are getting out dated Dani: agreed we need faster more efficient mechs Ameila: they need to be stronger, more durable faster Sarah: so it's decided first thing tomorrow we'll set to work on our mechs They then spend the rest of their time coming up with new designs for their mechs Previous Chapter Next Chapter WIP Category:Blog posts